The specific aims of this study are to: 1) establish an appropriate intravenous dose of Gadolinium Texaphyrin injection for repetitive treatments during radiation therapy, determine the maximum tolerated dose and dose limiting toxicity when each dose if followed by radiation therapy treatment in patient with cancer metastatic to the brain and evaluate an additional 20 patients at the maximum tolerated dose to establish the safety profile.